


Broken Bonds :

by SallyJonez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Death, Eventually Human!Bill, F/F, M/M, Stuff, Yaoi, Yuri, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJonez/pseuds/SallyJonez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel makes a deal she regrets instantly. Her deal, Wishing to have thousands of romances, Costs her one thing she never thought she'd loose. </p><p>Her bond with Dipper Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unknown Deal

It all happened so fast. One minute I was scared that the world would end. The next Mabel decides the universe's fate. Insteadbod ripping, We get a twin. Oh but not any twin. Our Grunkle Stans Twin. How in the world was this possible..?

Before any of us could say a word, Stanford rushed over to his young looking duplicate. Crying tears of what seemed to be gleeful water rather then vile clear liquid of sin and fraud. I couldn't believe this. Stanford has emotions. He also has a twin.

Does twin genetics run in the family or am I going nuts? Wait, Stanford says his twin wrote the journals. That man, we just risked the universes for, wrote the books that have summoned the weakest links to the strongest chains.

 

He's also our Grunkle Stanfords twin.

 

"Stanley...after all these years..." Grunkle Stanford managed to choke out as he hugged his long lost twin. The twin hugged back, crying as well. "Stanford..." Suddenly Mabel and I stood up. We both said aloud in unison. "Whoa..Grunkle Stan you have a twin!?!" We seemed to catch both Orignal Twins attention. 

"Stanford, Are these two...?" The one Stanford called Stanley broke the hug, staring at us. "Those are your grand kids Stanley. meet Dipper and Mabel Pines." Mabel ran up to Stanley, Catching him in one of her deadly squeezing hugs. "Welcome to the family Grandpa!"

I had trailed behind Mabel. "Mabel...Dipper...My beautiful grandkids.." Before I cod shove Mabel aside and get some answers about the books, An echo voice was heard. Its echos carried the sickening demon laugh I never wanted to hear again.

"Aww..So sweet seeing such a family reunion!" Bill Cipher was here now. He floated in a loop. If he had a mouth, He'd be smirking. Oh how I'd love to smack it off.."Cipher!" The new twin hisses the name through his teeth as if it were venom.

"Oh hello Stanley! I see your still alive. How pleasant." Suddenly Bill flashed red. "Yet annoying." He turned normal. "What do you want now Bill!?!" I yelled at him. I'm sick of this. He ruins everything. He tried to kill us all. He's tried to separate Mabel and I. 

"Aww. Calm down Pine-Tree. You need to be more patient when someone's talking." Bill made a sound, like clearing his throat. Why does he bother when he ain't got one? Sadly that doesn't stop him from continuing on. Damn. Where's my journal..?

"I believe we had a deal. Or well, more specifically, Shooting-Star and I's deal." We all faced toward "Shooting-Star." "MABEL YOU MADE A DEAL WITH BILL!?!??" Stanford and I yelled at Mabel. Stanley refusing to take his look-killing glare off the floating pyramid.

"What was the deal." It sounded more of a demand then a question. Stanley sounded more angry then I could ever sound. Actually, he sounded pissed. I have a feeling we weren't the only pines members to make a deal with Bill.

"C'mon Stanley. It's been foorevveerr. The least you could do is say please!"

Stanley's tone didn't quite change. "What was the deal Cipher." Stanford's twin had plenty of bite in his voice. So much, Its scaring the hell out of me.

Godammit if Mabel made a deal with Bill..It can't be good. Mabel will trust anyone if its sugar-coated in smile dip and happy fun times. She wouldn't even think for a second about loopholes. Dear god, please tell me it wasn't a dumb deal..

"Shooting-Star wanted help with her summer-romannce. I said I'd help her, in exchange, I get a reward." "Mabel!" I screeched. How could she make such a dumbassed deal with Bill!? A deal just to get a bunch of lousy guys!?

"Yeah! I gave you a sticker!" Mabel shouted out. We all glared at her. "Nah-uhuh. Shooting-Star, I never said I wanted a piece of glue and paper. No. The reward I'd wanted was whichever bond you broke."

"Huh!?" We all said. "Meaning, since you choose to not destroy the machine, you broke your brothers trust and faith in you to repair a bond that you didn't even know existed. Due to choosing Stanley to save, I'm afraid..." 

Deargod. He suddenly turned to lay his eye on me. What was he looking at me for!?! "..Pine-Tree belongs to me now."

My heart stopped. My entire body tensed.

What.

Did.

He.

Just.

Say?

"I won't let you take dipper!" They had said in usion. I couldn't move. Breathe. What could Bill want with- Never mind that! I have to get me and Mabel out of here! I ain't leaving with a floating Nacho that can destory almost anything.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were all saying. My mind blurred and I could barely think. I looked at the broken ruins around us. Oh hey the vending machine path was open. I crawled the best I could toward Mabel.

My head was splitting. I could hear a ringing in my head. I grabbed one of Mabels sleeves. Using it to pull myself up right. Mable turned to look at me. "Mabel...get...out...of..here.." I tried pulling her, my strength gone in mere-seconds. I pointed at the doorway. Suddenly, everything went too fast.

We ran toward the exit as Stanford and Stanley tried to get in Bills way. Bill smacked them away. I turned to face forward, trying to keep up with Mabels pace. I was slowing her down since I was basically using her as a wall. Before I knew it, I was ripped away from her. When we were so close to escaping.

"MABEL!" I used the last of the air that was trapped inside my burning lungs. My vision started blacking out. Last thing I remember, being dragged away as I saw Mabels hand reaching for me as red wire wrappes around me.

Something snapped. I saw a purple line wrapped on my right hand. I knew it immediately. Our bonds have been slashed. Broken. Snapped. 

Bill just broke away the one thing..I cared about most. 

The one thing..I last saw. The one thing I could only hear, screaming my name in agonizing pain. It hurt to listen to. Like claws on a blackboard. I know immediately what was going to happen since our bonds were snapped.

I won't be able to see Mabel again.


	2. Reaching Out For Help

How could I have been so stupid? I should've known there was a catch. I should've tried to make sure the deal was safe. But no, I was too selfish to realise I was creating a link to my beloved brothers demise. He's always looked out for me. He's always thrown everything away for me.

What have I done for him? What have I done to help or do something for him? Nothing. Everything was always my fault. He risked his life to stop me from becoming a gnomes wife or becoming Gideon's bride. He did reverse CPR on Mermando and instead of thanking him or doing it myself, I just take a picture to blackmail him. Dippers done everything to save me. All I've done was destroy his chances at being with Wendy, Stopping Bill, and Solving the Gravity Falls Mystery. 

Now, I've just destoryed his life. I'm a horrid person. Whats worse is, I knew Dipper was alone. I knew he only had me,Soos, and Stan. But I never bothered. I never helped him when he was suicidal or upset. All I did was make him waste his time. Making him sort out my love problems when it basically mocked him.

I don't know what to do. But I have an idea. I rolled over to the otherside of the bed. Grabbing my cell-phone off the nightstand.(Pacifica wanted to stay in touch.) I went to my contacts and looked for her name. I seriously needed someone right now.

I don't care how crazy she'll think I am. I just need someones help. Suddenly the phone stopped ringing and clicked. "Hello, Pacifica Northwest speaking. Who is this?"

"Pacifica..?"

"Ohmygod Mabel! Why do you sound so horrible?"

"I've done the worstest thing in twin history."

"What'd you do? I'm sure it can't be too bad.."

"I made a deal with a demon. Now Dippers...dead."

"..."

"Pacifica?"

"Get to my house. Now." The call ended immediately. I was scared to face the blonde. I liked her a lot. I don't want her to hate me for this. I pushed myself off the bed, ignoring anguish cries from my body. Time to go explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night chapter. Sorry for shortness.


	3. Recipe For Break-Downs Is Support And Love

By the time I got to Pacificas house, I felt somewhat dreaded inside. But, I'd rather face her criticism then mope at home like Dipper use to do. I shuddered. Why couldn't I have helped him? During all those times he failed or couldn't do something as simple as speaking to a girl.

I always passed it as a phase. Believing Dipper would get over it. But now feeling what his depression must've been like...I regret it all. I've lost him for good. To a demon who is possibly a thousand times worse then I am. But that can't be.

Being maimed by a stranger is a papercut compared to being harmed by someone you share a valuable bond and blood with. I stared down at the wet concrete. It was a dark cloudy night. Rain was dropping onto me as I walked to the Manor.

Eventually I got to the Manor. It was the same as it was last time she came here. Except for the trees. They were abstract shapes now. Pacificas family was obessessed with being with the trending flow. It was sad how hard they tried to be hip and inspirating.

I approached the door. Ringing the doorbell. Before I could react, I was pulled into the Manor. Warm arms wrapped around me gently yet tightly. It was as snug as her sweaters. I began to sob.

Pacifica just held me. Rocking us side to side as she hummed. I was so spoiled by her. What made it worse was, I spent more time with her then I did with my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I saw the 11th episode while sleepy. I made this like, 2:30 AM.  
> Sorry if its bad. Please put constructive criticism for me in the comment. I need to improve. I also need to get sleep.
> 
> [I'm new so don't hesitate to call errors out!]


End file.
